Mary Sue? Where?
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: Hi, my name's Candy and I'm most definitely NOT a Mary Sue. I'm just . . . perfect, is that a problem? This is my story. - bubble drizzles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mary Sue? Where?**_

_**A Percy Jackson & The Olympians Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own PJO!**_

_**By: bubble drizzles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hello, dear readers. My name is Candace Katrina Chloe Stephanie Magnificent Biutyfoull, but most people just call me Candy. Am I a Mary Sue, you ask? No, I most certainly am not one of _them_. You see, I used to think I was conceited, but now I'm **perfect**. I'm 15 years old and live in Manhattan with my mom and dad. I have long, blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. I'm tall and have beautiful long legs. My parents are rich, sorry if it makes you jealous. And before you ask, I'm not a demigod, or the Oracle, even though Apollo _did_ offer to take Rachel out and make _me_ the Oracle. I know what you're thinking, "How do you know about demigods then?". Easy, well, Zeus was taking a walk in the mortal world one day and he set his eyes on me. He thought I was amazing, but not in _that_ way of course, _ew_, he's old. As I was saying, he decided I was too perfect (which I'm _not_, even though he _insists_ on saying I am,) and should know about the gods.

"Candy, my dear, you are perfect. But not in that way, no, _ew_, I'm old. You are so amazing that you have a right to know about the gods."

"What is that, you say?"

"Well, I am Zeus. And the greek gods exist."

I gasped, "Oh, really? Oh that's amazing! So wonderful! Magnificent! Extravagant!"

He smiled, "You're such a beauty. And intelligent. I say, I should adopt you as your godly parent. You do have my eyes, you know. Come, dear." And with that, he zapped us to Olympus, the Throne Room, to be specific. All the gods and goddesses were there, even Hades. I was amazed.

Hera smiled when she saw me, "Oh love, who is that? She is so beautiful!"

"This," he gestured to me, "Is Candace Katrine Chloe Stephanie Magnificent Biutyfoull, isn't that right, honey?"

I nodded and smiled at the Olympians, "Call me Candy. It is such a pleasure to be with you all. I am very honored."

Zeus nodded, "I came here to tell you that even though she is just a mortal, she's not a _regular_ mortal. No. She's too perfect to be a mortal. I shall adopt her as my daughter. I shall be her godly parent. It's fate, I mean, look at those electric blue eyes!"

Apollo raised from his throne, "No! Look at her blonde hair! She's meant to be mine!"

Aphrodite spoke up, "Look at her beauty! She is definitely mine!"

Athena shook her head, "Wrong, once again. Did you hear her choice of words? She's smart, very smart. And that is obviously a trait of _my_ kids."

Artemis raised a hand, "No, no, no. She's a maiden girl. With great potencial to be a Hunter. Liutenant if she desires. She is my property."

I started to talk but was interrupted by Dionysus, "Her breath smells of grapes. She is meant to be mine."

Ares said, "She may be pretty and seem fragile, but I can tell she's strong. Mine."

Hera look at me carefully, "Look at the shirt she's wearing. It has peacocks. She is mine. My _only_ mortal child."

"Look at her pale skin," Hades noticed, "A daughter of Hades."

"But look at her hands. They are _Hephaestus_ hands," Hephaestus said.

"I don't want to fight," I heard Hestia say, "But the girl has a good heart. She has to be with me."

Demeter spoke, "Yes, indeed. But look at the flower in her hair. My children _adore_ flowers."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I stated quietly, "But I must be going now. I have to meet my friends at the pool."

Poseidon smiled, "Pool. Water. _That's_ my girl."

I smiled back, "I must be late, they will be wondering where I am."

"No, honey," a dark voice boomed in the throne room, "I have stopped time for you. I would do _anything_ for my daughter. It is I, Kronos."

The Olympians gasped, "She's meant to be _your_ daughter?"

"No," Hermes got up from his throne, "I have just received a message from the Fates. They say she is meant to be a daughter of _all_ of us. She's too special."

And with that, I was sent to Camp Half-Blood, for the summer. My godly parents sent a message to my mortal parents, explaining, and they agreed. Annabeth made a special cabin for me, after all, I was a daughter of 14 gods and one titan: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Ares, Dionysus, and Kronos. Apparently, the girls didn't like me very much. I don't know why, though the boys seemed friendly towards me.

Well, that's my story. I must go, I'm meeting Percy at the beach. Then I'll eat lunch with Travis. A movie with Nico. Dinner with Jason. And after that, well, you get the point.

* * *

**Hope she was Mary-Sueish enough. (:**

**Review!**


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey everybody, it's Lex.**

**Yeah, I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't another chapter of our story.**

**I just needed to let you guys all know something.**

**I've seen a LOT of stories making fun of Rosemarylln and her story, and Kassandara and the Flame of Achilles. I admit, they're not the BEST stories, but doing that is against the rules on FF.**

**And if you're part of the revolution, then this account gets the blame.**

**We have 3 days for you guys to take down these stories, or else this account is gone.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want these stories down, and we certainly don't want it down either. It's fun to write these, but if it breaks the rules, then...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Lex**


End file.
